Not gonna get us
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Songfic - Post Stars. ¿Qué pasa cuando dos personas se aman pero tienen todo en contra? A veces, lo mejor es romper las reglas y escapar lejos de aquellos que no entienden lo que dicta el corazón. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en la canción Not gonna get us del dueto ruso t.A.T.u y Teenage Dream Katy Perry.
1. Chapter 1

**Not gonna get us**

Serena y Seiya estaban tendidos en la cama; no decían nada, simplemente miraban al techo, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

La rubia tenía los pies hacia la pared y el chico hacia el suelo, de manera que cuando giraban el rostro, quedaban de frente.

\- Seiya ya es tarde.

\- Ajamm

\- Tienes que irte

\- Ajamm

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió, simplemente, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse uno del otro.

El pelinegro tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a Serena, por lo que la única manera de hacerlo era visitándola a escondidas por las noches, trepando por su balcón, y ya llevaba un mes haciéndolo.

\- Seiya…

\- Mande

\- Ya es tarde. Son las 2:30 am

El chico se giró, y se recargó sobre su brazo, mirando a la rubia que seguía acostada sin moverse de su lugar.

\- No quiero irme

\- Ella lo miró

\- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas

Seiya se colocó frente a ella, mirándose de cabeza.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, sintiendo únicamente sus respiraciones, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro; no necesitaban expresar lo que sentían, pues sus miradas decían más que mil palabras. Sonrojada, Serena se incorporó, quedando hincada sobre la cama. " _Bien Seiya, has perdido tu oportunidad"_ se dijo, mientras se incorporaba él también.

\- Bombón, mañana vendré de nuevo. Te tengo una sorpresa – le guiñó el ojo

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata?

\- Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa. Solo te diré que te llevaré a un lugar.

\- Pero mañana…- de pronto la rubia entristeció. Darien la había invitado a cenar.

\- Ah, ya veo – Seiya miró hacia la ventana – Supongo que saldrás con él.

Serena se mordió el labio. Los planes de boda con Darien seguían en marcha, pero ella no quería casarse.

Por su parte, Seiya estaba a punto de regresar a Kinmoku, pues la temporada que la Princesa Kakyuu les había permitido estar en la Tierra después de derrotar a Galaxia se acercaba a su fin, sin embargo, él no quería partir.

\- ¿A qué hora vendrías? – dijo Serena. No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto estando lejos de él. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

\- A las 12 am ¿Está bien Bombón? Supongo que a esa hora tus carceleros no estarán vigilándote.

\- No tengo carceleros

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo él dirigiéndose a la ventana y comenzando a subirse al balcón – Dime por qué tengo que salir de ésta manera – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a bajar.

\- Porque sería muy extraño ver partir una estrella fugaz desde mi balcón todas las noches – dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el barandal y miraba al chico que iba desapareciendo en su descenso.

\- ¡Buenas noches Bombón! Descansa – dijo desde la calle.

\- Buenas noches Seiya, hasta mañana – y lanzándole un beso, el muchacho se perdió en la oscuridad.

SxS

Serena estaba muy callada. Las horas se pasaban demasiado lentas (o rápidas) y Darien no tenía intenciones de llevarla a su casa. Ya pasaban de las 9 pm.

\- Darien… ya es tarde…

\- Pero Serena, apenas son 9:30

\- Si pero ya quiero regresar a mi casa – estaba impaciente.

\- Le pedí permiso a tu mamá para que te quedaras conmigo.

Al oír aquello, la rubia dio un respingo, ¡tenía una cita con Seiya a las 12:00! Necesitaba volver lo más rápido posible, no podía quedarle mal.

\- Pues no creo que eso sea muy buena idea. Por favor, llévame a mi casa, no me siento muy bien – pretextó.

\- ¿Estás segura? Es que… hoy hay lluvia de estrellas y quería que la viéramos juntos – el muchacho sonó algo decepcionado.

¿Con que de eso se trataba? Por eso Seiya la iba a llevar a "algún lado", era por la lluvia de estrellas que habría. Con mucho más razón, necesitaba volver a su casa.

\- Discúlpame, ¿sí? – la rubia lo miró con toda la dulzura que pudo – pero de verdad me siento mal. Necesito irme a casa.

No teniendo más remedio, Darien llevó a Serena a su casa. Apenas y le daría tiempo, ¡eran las 10!

Una vez entrando a su casa, la chica corrió a su habitación, sin saludar a su mamá ni despedirse de su novio. Mamá Ikuko salió de la cocina y la vio subir las escaleras mientras el moreno se quedaba en la puerta.

\- ¡Darien! ¿Pensé que Serena se quedaría contigo?

\- Yo también, pero dijo que no se sentía bien y que deseaba volver – se encogió de hombros – y ya la vio. Se subió sin despedirse.

\- Esa niña anda muy rara últimamente – dijo mamá Ikuko – Descuida, deben ser los nervios de la boda. Hablaré con ella. Gracias Darien – lo despidió.

SxS

Serena se metió a bañar rápidamente. Necesitaba quitarse el aroma de Darien; no podía permitir que Seiya lo percibiera, aunque supiera que había salido con él, no sería justo, además, ni ella misma lo soportaba.

Mamá Ikuko entró a la habitación justo cuando Serena salía de bañarse.

\- Hija, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te bañaste? Tú nunca te bañas en las noches.

\- Si bueno lo que pasa es que – no sabía que contestar – hace calor y el baño me sentará bien para dormir.

\- Bueno hija, te dejo para que descanses, y si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamarme.

\- Sí mamá, gracias.

Apenas su madre salió de la habitación, Serena comenzó a arreglarse. Sacó una faldita azul y una blusa a juego. Aún no sabía que tenía planeado Seiya, pero desde que él le dijo que la llevaría "a algún lugar", supo que usaría ese conjunto. Con el chico Kou podía ser ella misma, sin ocultarse, mientras que con Darien… siempre tenía que comportarse, fingir ser alguien que no era, que no quería…

Una vez que estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo, quedando satisfecha con lo que veía; aún faltaba una hora para que el pelinegro llegara, así que decidió acostarse un ratito a dormir.

\- Bombón – la voz le llegó entre sueños

Serena despertó lentamente, mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta. La luz de la luna recortaba la imagen de Seiya, quien se halaba de pie en el balcón. El aire agitaba las cortinas y mecía la cola de caballo de él; parecía un ángel velando su sueño.

\- Seiya – dijo ella, estirando los brazos - ¿iremos a ver la lluvia de estrellas verdad? – la muchacha se levantó, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la ventana.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – el pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras recibía en brazos a la chica, saludándola con un amoroso abrazo – Cuando sepa quién fue el soplón, le patearé el trasero.

\- ¡Me enteré por las noticias! – dijo ella ruborizándose al imaginar a Seiya pateando a Darien.

\- Entonces patearé al del noticiero – dijo él, mientras descendía por el balcón.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó la muchacha, quien ahora bajaba por el balcón.

\- Ya lo verás – respondió él, esperando recibirla. Sin embargo, al alzar su vista, no pudo evitar ver las piernas y las braguitas rosas de Serena, haciendo que se sonrojara violentamente y, apenado, girara el rostro hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Iremos caminando? – la rubia ya estaba en brazos del pelinegro, quien la depositaba tiernamente en el suelo.

\- Nope. Traje el carro, pero lo dejé una cuadra antes, no sea que tus carceleros se den cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Ya te dije que yo no tengo carceleros. Además, Haruka y Michiru viven en su propia casa. También duermen eh.

\- Pues con eso que no dejan que me acerque a ti…

\- Pero ahora estoy contigo, ¿no? – sus miradas se encontraron.

\- Por supuesto Bombón, ¡vamos!

SxS

Seiya condujo tranquilamente a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del campo de aviación. Una vez ahí, se dirigió hasta una colina, no muy alta, que servía de mirador y les daría una vista perfecta del fenómeno que estaba por iniciar. Si se hubiera quedado con Darien… ¡el muy aburrido tenía planeado que la vieran desde la terraza de su casa! Pero Serena se decidió no pensar en eso, no pensar en él, pues ahora estaba con Seiya y eso era todo lo que importaba.

\- ¡Llegamos! – exclamó sonriente el pelinegro.

\- ¿Vinimos a ver la lluvia de estrellas al campo de aviación?

\- Sí. Bombón no puedes negar que este es el mejor sitio de la ciudad. Además, habrá un bonito espectáculo de aviones – le guiñó el ojo.

\- ¿A estas horas de la noche? – lo miró incrédula mientras se acomodaban debajo de un árbol.

\- Si. Créeme, ya lo he visto. Lo que pasa es que aprovechan que no hay tráfico aéreo para practicar.

\- Oh

Pronto inició el espectáculo natural. Serena estaba maravillada; nunca había visto que las estrellas brillaran de esa manera ni que cayeran gran cantidad de ellas.

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – dijo ella, mientras se levantaba. Se sentía completamente feliz de ver aquello con el hombre que realmente amaba.

La rubia comenzó a dar vueltas y alzaba las manos, intentado alcanzarlas.

Seiya la veía complacido; se veía tan hermosa, tan feliz, tan inocente… el verla rodeada de las estrellas le daban un aire precioso, enmarcando su linaje real, mostrándola como la princesa que era. _"Todas las estrellas deben rendirse a sus pies"_ pensó _"así como yo lo hice"_ y sonrió al verla tan emocionada.

De pronto, las turbinas de los aviones comenzaron a escucharse.

\- ¡Bombón! Ven, siéntate. Ya va a empezar el espectáculo aéreo.

\- ¿Van a volar ahora? ¡Pero si la lluvia aún no termina!

\- Eso no importa, ellos harán sus prácticas y será mejor que te sientes.

El espectáculo aéreo comenzó, dejando a Serena aún más impactada.

\- ¡Wow! No creí que hicieran esto tan tarde.

\- Ya vez, y no me creías.

\- Discúlpame – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para que Seiya se armara de valor.

\- Bombón… - el muchacho se sonrojó

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero que me hagas una promesa – ella lo miró sorprendido. Se veía tan apuesto con las estrellas cayendo a su alrededor.

\- Dime, de que se trata.

\- Promete… prométeme que siempre seremos honestos, el uno con el otro.

Un avión pasó muy cerca de ellos, ensordeciéndolos.

\- Si, por supuesto – dijo ella.

\- Serena… - el pelinegro tragó saliva con dificultad - ¿Qué sientes por mí? – soltó de pronto él. Serena se puso alerta.

\- Bueno yo…

\- Bombón – su mirada era suplicante – prometiste ser honesta

\- Si, lo sé – se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia la pista de aterrizaje – Seiya, yo… - sus ojos se humedecieron.

\- Bombón…

\- Tu eres una persona muy importante para mí…

\- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó él decepcionado. Ya una vez lo había rechazado, pero ahora era diferente. Sabía que por la forma en la que lo trataba ella sentía algo más que amistad por él y quería que se lo confesara.

\- No, bueno… yo… - se mordió el labio. Seiya la miró expectante – Seiya yo… siento algo por ti…

\- Sabes que yo también siento algo por ti – le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Te amo Seiya

Un avión volvió a pasar muy cerca de ellos.

\- Yo también te amo – acarició dulcemente el rostro de la chica.

\- ¡Pero tú sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser! Yo no quiero casarme, ¡no quiero Seiya! – se dejó caer en el pecho de él.

\- Y tu sabes que yo no quiero volver a Kinmoku – la abrazó aún más fuerte – Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer – las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de ambos. Los aviones seguían pasando, ensordeciéndolos.

\- Seiya no quiero perderte – se aferró aún más a él.

\- Te prometo Bombón que encontraré una solución a esto. – Seiya la alejó, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y enjugando sus lágrimas – Nada va a detenernos, te lo prometo.

SxS

Serena era custodiada por Haruka y Michiru, quienes no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Inclusive, habían dado órdenes a las otras chicas de que no permitieran por ningún motivo que en la escuela Serena y Seiya se encontraran.

Si bien era cierto que las Star Ligths habían ayudado a derrotar a Galaxia, ahora eran una amenaza para el compromiso de la Princesa con Darien, y las chicas, aun en contra de su voluntad y de ver cómo su amiga sufría, cumplieron con lo encargado.

Un día, Serena y Darien salieron de compras al centro comercial, acompañados de Haruka y Michiru cuándo se toparon de frente con Seiya y compañía.

\- Hola Serena, hola Darien – dijo el pelinegro lo más natural posible.

\- Hola Seiya – respondieron ambos. Yaten y Taiki no saludaron y Haruka y Michiru se pusieron a la defensiva

\- Veo que traen guardaespaldas – dijo el pelinegro divertido, a lo que Haruka soltó un gruñido - ¿No creen que hacen mal tercio?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Michiru – protegemos a los príncipes de cualquier "amenaza" que pudiera presentarse.

\- Sí claro, da igual – el pelinegro se encogió de hombros – de todos modos qué bueno que los veo.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Para qué? – preguntó seria Haruka

\- Para invitarlos a nuestro concierto. Saben que es el de nuestra despedida definitiva – dijo Seiya mientras les extendía unos sobres con boletos a cada uno de ellos.

\- Eso espero realmente – dijo la rubia ceniza mientras guardaba el sobre en la bolsa del pantalón.

\- Son pases dobles – dijo por fin Taiki – espero y asistan todos.

\- Ahí estaremos – dijo Darien – gracias por la invitación.

Y sin despedirse, ambos bandos siguieron su camino.

Una vez que Serena estuvo en casa, abrió el sobre, encontrando además de los boletos, una nota de Seiya:

" _Bombón, espero que cuando leas esto estés a solas en tu habitación._

 _Desde aquel día en el que estuvimos en el campo de aviación, he pensado muchas cosas y en la promesa que te hice sobre que nadie nos detendría, sobre todo después de habernos sincerado._

 _Sabes que éste es nuestro concierto definitivo y que después, nos iremos para siempre, pero no quiero Bombón, no quiero irme y dejarte._

 _Así que te propongo escapar conmigo, cambiar nuestro destino._

 _Si aceptas, ve a buscarme una vez que terminemos de cantar la última canción, atrás del escenario._

 _Tienes una semana para pensarlo._

 _Te amo_

 _Seiya Kou"_

El corazón de Serena latía muy fuerte; la propuesta de Seiya era como aquella amenaza que jamás cumplió, igual en el que se supondría sería el último concierto, antes de que Galaxia atacara.

Aquella vez, le dijo que la secuestraría, y ahora, le proponía escapar y olvidarse de todo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por sus mejillas; tenía sentimientos encontrados pues, por una parte, estaba su responsabilidad como princesa y por otra, el amor que le tenía a Seiya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en ese momento, ella ya había tomado su decisión.

SxS

Por fin el día del concierto había llegado. El gran auditorio estaba lleno, sin embargo las chicas y Darien habían llegado a tiempo para escoger un buen lugar.

El concierto dio comienzo, con un gran espectáculo de luces y sonido, Three Ligths hizo su entrada triunfal, maravillando a todos. Cantaron todas sus ya conocidas canciones, y obviamente, Nagareboshi He no podía faltar.

Tras 2 horas de concierto, la última canción se acercó.

Seiya, sudado pero feliz, se dirigió al centro del escenario, hablándole al público.

\- Quiero darles las gracias a todos los asistentes de este concierto – se escuchó una ovación – mis hermanos y yo estamos muy agradecidos por el cariño que recibimos de ustedes y esperamos que éste concierto haya sido de su agrado.

\- Y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro – dijo Yaten – les tenemos una sorpresa.

\- Tal vez suene extraño que siendo nuestro último concierto, estrenemos un nuevo sencillo – dijo Taiki - pero es nuestra manera de agradecerles el que hayan aceptado a Three Ligths – nueva ovación – y cuando nos retiremos, nos recuerden de ésta forma.

\- Ésta canción va dedicada para alguien muy especial – dijo Seiya, quien ya había divisado donde se encontraba sentada Serena y su séquito lunar – Se la dedico al Resplandor de la Luna – dijo mientras besaba sus dedos y extendía el beso hacia la luna llena que brilla con todo su esplendor esa noche.

En ese momento, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, Serena dio un respingo, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, Haruka y Michiru se enojaron y Darien tensó la mandíbula y apretó la mano de Serena.

Entre gritos de las fanáticas, las luces del escenario fueron bajando hasta que todo quedó en completa obscuridad; la música de fondo comenzó a oírse y el solo de batería abrió el número.

El sonido de un avión despegando inundo todo el lugar, haciendo que las fans gritaran; Serena evocó aquella noche en el campo de aviación.

" _Not gonna get us"_ – se escuchó en algún lugar del escenario.

" _They're not gonna get us, not gonna get us"_ – la voz surgió del lado opuesto de la primera voz.

" _Not gonna get us"_ \- esta vez, la voz surgió del centro del escenario. El sonido de un avión en despegue volvió a cimbrar el lugar.

" _They're not gonna get us, not gonna get us"_ \- Las luces blancas comenzaron a alumbrar el rostro de los chicos, quienes entonaban el coro de la canción.

" _Not gonna get us"_

" _They're not gonna get us"_

" _Not gonna get us"_

El lugar volvió a quedarse a obscuras; una leve luz dorada iluminó a Seiya quien se encontraba en medio del escenario con ambas manos en el micrófono, entonando seria y tranquilamente.

" _Starting from here, let's make a promise_

 _You and me, let's just be honest_

 _We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

 _Even the night that falls all around us"_

Las luces volvieron a bajar para ahora iluminar a Yaten, quien se encontraba a la derecha de Seiya, y en la misma posición, comenzó a cantar su parte.

" _Soon there'll be, laughter and voices_

 _Beyond the clouds, over the mountains_

 _We'll run away, on roads that are empty_

 _Lights from the airfield shining upon you"_

El escenario se iluminó por completo, dejando ver al fondo la banda que tocaba la melodía en vivo, mientras de los extremos del escenario, salían chispas. Los chicos comenzaron a cantar el coro.

" _Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

 _They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us_

 _Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

 _They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"_

" _They're not gonna get us_

 _They're not gonna get us, gonna get us_

 _They're not gonna get us, gonna get us"_

Los chicos y los bailarines comenzaron a hacer una coreografía muy bien montada, mientras todos gritaban eufóricos en el lugar. Serena estaba nerviosa; entendía perfectamente lo que Seiya quería darle a entender con esa canción.

Los chicos entonaban con gran sentimiento aquella melodía que Seiya les había propuesto semanas atrás. Lo hacían como un favor hacia su hermano.

" _Not gonna get us, not gonna get us_

 _Not gonna get us, not gonna get us_

 _Get us, not gonna get us…"_

Las luces volvieron a bajar, pero ya no mucho, le tocaba a Taiki cantar su parte.

" _We'll run away, keep everything simple_

 _Night will come down our guardian angel_

 _We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

 _Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us"_

Volvió a ser el turno de Seiya; éste, eufórico, se situó lo más cerca que pudo de la orilla del escenario, mirando directamente a Serena sin importar las reacciones que los demás pudieran tener.

Emocionado y agitado, comenzó a cantar su parte.

" _My love for you, always forever_

 _Just you and me, all else nothing_

 _Not going back, not going back there –_ señalando a todo el séquito lunar, dió la estocada final – _they don't understand, ¡They don't understand us!_

Separó el micrófono de su boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia la luna. Con aquel gesto, una vez más los fanáticos comenzaron a gritar.

Todo quedó a obscuras de nuevo, la melodía era muy dulce, sobrecogiendo el corazón de Serena.

Uno a uno, las luces blancas iluminaban los rostros de los chicos mientras cantaban cada uno su parte, con todo el sentimiento que podían.

" _Not gonna get us…"_ – Seiya

" _Not gonna get us…" –_ Yaten

" _Not gonna get us…"_ – Taiki

" _They're not gonna get us, ¡not gonna get us!"_ – gritó Seiya

La música volvió a tomar ritmo; los chicos entonaron el coro.

" _Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

 _They're not gonna get us, not gonna get us"_

" _Nothing can stop this, not now I love you_

 _They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"_

" _They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us_

 _Not gonna get us, not gonna get us gonna get us_

 _Not gonna get us, not gonna get us…"_

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar de nuevo; a Serena no le quedó duda. Antes de que todos reaccionaran, ella salió corriendo, abandonando su lugar mientras los demás la llamaban y corrían tras ella.

SxS

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se situaron al centro del escenario, agitados y sudoroso, levantando la mano con la cual agarraban el micrófono. El sonido de un avión en despegue volvió a inundar el lugar y las luces bajaron de pronto.

El público, eufórico, lanzó silbidos y aplaudieron, mientras las jovencitas gritaban emocionadas.

Las luces volvieron a subir, y fue en ese instante cuando el pelinegro se percató de que Serena y compañía ya no estaba.

Sin esperar despedirse y ante el asombro de sus hermanos y el público, Seiya abandonó corriendo el escenario, dirigiéndose al lugar dónde había acordado ver a Serena.

\- ¡Seiya a dónde vas! – gritó Yaten sorprendido de ver el intempestivo abandono de su hermano del escenario.

\- ¡A reunirme con el amor de mi vida!

\- ¡Seiya espera! – le gritó Taiki, quien no sabía qué hacer ante aquél acto, mientras el público gritaba cada vez más eufórico.

SxS

Serena corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin detenerse; le había costado un poco de trabajo librar la seguridad del lugar y poner tierra de por medio entre ella y sus amigas, no dejaría que la atraparan.

Seiya salió a su encuentro, agitado y sudoroso. Al verlo, Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, y éste la recibió, estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas del chico.

\- Bombón – dijo él, quien, desesperado, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos – me elegiste a mí.

\- Es que no soporto la idea de no estar a tu lado – le respondió ella.

El pelinegro se inclinó para besarla, mientras a lo lejos, los gritos de las chicas, Haruka, Michiru y Darien se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Serena se volvió a verlos y después regresó su mirada hacia Seiya, quien la veía ansioso.

\- Nada puede detener esto – dijo él

\- No, ahora que te amo – le respondió ella - no nos atraparan.

\- Nunca Bombón, eso nunca – le contestó él sonriente. Alzó la mirada y vio que los perseguidores de su Bombón se acercaban – ¡Vámonos! Antes que nos detengan.

Así, tomados de la mano, Serena y Seiya salieron corriendo por las calles vacías, perdiéndose en la obscuridad.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno aquí les traigo este songfic, el primero que hago y espero que les guste. Ésta canción me encanta además de ser muy importante para mi (tengo mi historia con ella :p) y creo que les queda perfecta a Serena y Seiya.

No olviden pasar por mi página en FB y darle like y los invito a leer mis otros fics!

Nos leemos pronto Bomboncitos, besos estelares! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage dream**

 **Advertencia: contiene lime**

 _You think I'm pretty_ _  
_ _Without any make-up on_ _  
_ _You think I'm funny_ _  
_ _When I tell the punch line wrong_ _  
_ _I know you get me_ _  
_ _So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Serena y Seiya corrían sin parar; no sabían si aun Haruka, Darien y las demás los perseguían, pero después de lo sucedido en el concierto, no querían averiguarlo.

Se les hacía que llevaban una eternidad corriendo, huyendo lejos del auditorio.

De repente, Serena desfalleció por el cansancio, cayendo de hinojos en medio de aquella calle.

\- ¡Bombón! – dijo él agitado - ¿estás bien?

\- Si es solo que ya no puedo más Seiya – respondió la chica, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Vamos! No podemos dejar que nos atrapen. Ya casi llegamos.

Serena alzó el rostro, el cual escurría de sudor, lo que había provocado que su maquillaje comenzara a correrse.

Seiya sacó un pañuelo, se hincó y procedió a limpiarla.

\- Sabes Bombón, me gustas más cuando casi no usas maquillaje.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me veo mal con él? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida

\- Por supuesto que no – el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que seguía limpiando a la chica – pero eres más bonita con tu belleza natural.

Serena y Seiya se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo que todo desaparecía a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ti?

La joven movió la cabeza en señal negativa.

\- Por tu forma de ser. Adoro que seas tan infantil, inocente y torpe… eres muy divertida y me la paso genial contigo.

\- Seiya… - Serena estaba sonrojada. Nunca nadie había resaltado "esas cualidades"

\- Una vez te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a decir. Me gusta mucho tu resplandor.

El chico se acercaba lentamente al rostro de ella; era obvio que deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella sabía que ahora era de él, que la tenía para él y que no tenía por qué seguir poniendo resistencia. Lo había elegido porque lo amaba.

\- Seiya – ella puso los dedos en sus labios, frenando el beso – deseo tanto ese beso como tu pero creo que no es el momento. Ellos pueden atraparnos en cualquier momento.

\- Tienes razón Bombón – sonrió de forma melancólica.

\- Ahora me tienes, y en cualquier momento podemos estar juntos sin que nos lo impidan, pero por el momento, es mejor continuar.

\- Es verdad. Sigamos, ya casi llegamos.

El pelinegro la ayudó a incorporarse y tomados de la mano, siguieron corriendo hasta su objetivo.

 _Before you met me_ _  
_ _I was a wreck_ _  
_ _But things were kind of heavy_ _  
_ _You brought me to life_ _  
_ _Now every February_ _  
_ _You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Llegaron hasta el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de los Kou. Como el manager había llevado a Three Lights al auditorio en la camioneta oficial del grupo, el automóvil particular de los muchachos seguía aun en el garaje.

Por lo que harían una parada corta allí; solo subirían por las llaves para después salir a toda prisa de la ciudad.

Debían apresurarse, pues el hogar de los chicos sería el primer lugar donde los podrían ir a buscar.

Seiya abrió a toda velocidad la puerta y ambos entraron al lugar. Serena se quedó parada en la puerta mientras veía al pelinegro ir de un lado para otro en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Dónde demonios dejó Taiki las malditas llaves!

\- Seiya tal vez si te tranquilizas un poco y dejas de regar las cosas por todos lados… y si prendieras la luz, las encontrarías.

\- Si prendo la luz, se darán cuenta que hay alguien en el departamento – dijo el pelinegro, quien seguía nervioso buscando las llaves.

\- Seiya tranquilízate

\- Sabes Bombón, yo siempre he sido así – comentó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras seguía en su labor. Serena ladeó la cabeza, pues no entendía lo que él decía.

\- Toda la vida fui un desastre. En Kinmoku, la princesa tenía que estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo tratando de tranquilizarme porque los nervios se me alteraban fácilmente, y cuando no conseguía lo que quería, comenzaba a botar todo, justo como ahora.

Serena miraba fijamente su figura recortada por la luz de las farolas de la calle. Enseguida, vio que el pelinegro se dirigía a ella, sonriente y moviendo las llaves con la mano.

\- Pero entonces te conocí – siguió relatando – y me llenaste de la paz que tanta falta me hacía.

Sin poder evitarlo, Seiya la aprisionó contra la puerta, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la rubia cabeza, mientras acercaba su nariz a la de ella.

Serena cerró los ojos; su respiración era entrecortada.

\- Tu iluminaste mi vida desde que te conocí, desde que te vi por primera vez en el aeropuerto. Hiciste que el dolor por la pérdida de la princesa y la destrucción de Kinmoku se desvaneciera… me devolviste la vida.

Serena abrió de súbito los ojos, topándose con los zafiros que la observaban fijamente. Los aretes de media luna brillaban con le tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

\- Seiya… - la chica desvió la mirada y se topó con una fotografía de ella con el chico sobre una mesilla – esa foto – Serena se deshizo del agarre de Seiya - ¿fue en el convivio de San Valentín de la escuela, verdad?

\- Si, así es.

La chica se acercó a la foto tomándola. Recordaba perfectamente aquél día.

\- Me pediste que fuera tu Valentín para el convivio

\- Si, pero me rechazaste, de nuevo…

Serena volteó de súbito a ver al chico que aún se mostraba dolido por aquel rechazo, similar al de la terraza de la escuela.

\- Él iría y yo tenía que…

\- Lo sé Bombón.

\- Pero ahora, cada febrero podré ser tu Valentín – dijo ella sonriente, mientras él se acercaba y la tomaba de los brazos.

 _We drove to Cali_ _  
_ _And got drunk on the beach_ _  
_ _Got a motel and_ _  
_ _Built a floor out of sheets_ _  
_ _I finally found you_ _  
_ _My missing puzzle piece_ _  
_ _I'm complete_

\- ¡Vámonos! – le dijo él, y rápidamente salieron del apartamento.

Bajaron atropelladamente las escaleras que los conducirían al garaje del edificio, alcanzando el automóvil.

Serena y Seiya se instalaron en él y salieron a toda velocidad. Serena encendió la radio para aliviar un poco los nervios que tenía, sin embargo, la noticia que en ese momento se escuchaba solo acrecentó la tensión.

 _\- "… Y todos nos seguimos preguntando, ¿Quién es la joven con la que Seiya Kou, el guapo integrante de Three Ligths huyó esta noche? Recordemos que, después de cantar esa maravillosa canción que nos regalaron como despedida, Seiya abandonó el escenario y una persecución comenzó tras verlo huir con una chica rubia._

 _\- Así es Azumi, todos queremos saber qué está sucediendo, aunque, creo que es muy romántico eso de huir con tu amor, ¿no crees?_

 _\- Por supuesto Yuriko, pero no creo que Seiya y su novia puedan seguir fugitivos por mucho tiempo…"_

Seiya apagó la radio la notar la tensión de Serena.

\- Bombón todo está bien, ¿ok? – la tranquilizó, tomando una de sus manos.

\- Pero esas chicas tienen razón Seiya, no podremos huir por mucho tiempo. Tú eres famoso y el auto tiene GPS. ¡Nos rastrearán! – dijo ella alarmada

\- ¡Hey! No olvides que estas con el gran Seiya Kou – le guiñó un ojo – además, ahorita iremos a las afueras de Tokio. Ahí trataremos de dormir un poco y pensaremos que hacer.

\- ¿Y el auto?

\- Rentaré otro.

La chica movió la cabeza – tu nombre… de todos modos ellos sabrán que…

\- No lo rentaré con el nombre de Seiya Kou, no te preocupes – él tenía la vista fija en la carretera

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Saori Katsumi lo rentará

\- ¿Saori Katsumi?

\- Es el nombre de Fighter en Kinmoku… - el chico apretó el volante.

El pelinegro siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron a un motel donde rápidamente entraron, luego de que Seiya dejara el auto estacionado lo bastante lejos como para que dieran con que se encontraban en dicho lugar.

Se registraron y entraron a la habitación, desde la cual, a pesar de la hora, Seiya pudo contactarse con una arrendadora de autos para obtener un nuevo vehículo.

\- Seiya, ¿y si mejor los enfrentamos? – la rubia se encontraba recargada en la puerta de la habitación.

\- No Bombón. Ellos querrán separarnos y yo podría soportar estar lejos de ti, no puedo permitirlo – el pelinegro se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro.

\- Seiya…

\- Eres mi otra mitad… me siento completo contigo.

Ella subió la mirada, ruborizándose al notar los ojos oscurecidos de Seiya. Sabía que había llegado el momento, el cual deseaba tanto como él.

Sin esperar nada, simplemente le echó los brazos al cuello y acercó sus labios a los del chico, fundiéndose en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue incrementando de intensidad, degustando los carnosos labios masculinos.

Las manos de Seiya viajaron por la espalda de Serena, ciñéndola fuertemente contra su cuerpo para conducirla hacia la cama, perdiéndose entre las sábanas.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_ _  
_ _No regrets, just love_ _  
_ _We can dance until we die_ _  
_ _You and I_ _  
_ _We'll be young forever_

\- Seiya – la mirada de la rubia estaba fija en los ojos zafiros del pelinegro; el color se apoderaba de su rostro

\- Serena – contestó él con dificultad; sabía que el final se acercaba.

El calor naciente entre ellos se apoderó de sus cuerpos, subiendo hasta su corazón y haciéndolos estallar en mil pedazos, mientras se aferraban el uno contra el otro, entregando con este pacto de amor sus almas para siempre.

Una vez recuperados, Seiya acunó entre sus brazos a Serena, mientras besaba la cabeza de ella y se paraba los húmedos cabellos pegados a su rostro.

\- Te amo Seiya

\- Y yo a ti Bombón

\- Si no los vamos a enfrentar, no creo que sea buena idea esperar hasta que te traigan el auto, ¡podrían dar con nosotros!

\- ¿Entonces qué propones? – Seiya recargó su rostro en su mano

La muchacha lo miró fijamente, mientras se mordía un labio: - vamos a la luna

\- ¿¡A la luna!? ¿No crees que sea el primer lugar donde nos puedan encontrar?

\- Tal vez – Serena se encogió de hombros – ¡pero no quiero seguir aquí!

\- Entonces vayamos a Kinmoku. Les tomará más tiempo encontrarnos ahí

\- ¿Y la princesa? ¿Crees que nos apoye?

\- Tal vez se inicie una guerra entre la Tierra y Kinmoku por haber secuestrado a la Princesa de la Luna – dijo el pelinegro algo sarcástico mientras se incorporaba y procedía a ponerse su ropa interior – pero, estoy seguro que la princesa nos apoyará – la miró sonriente.

\- ¿Una guerra? ¡Yo no quiero que se desate una guerra por mi culpa! – dijo alarmada Serena mientras cubría su desnudez con las sábanas.

\- ¡Hey tranquila! No es secuestro si la victima está de acuerdo, además estoy bromeando – el pelinegro se acercó a ella depositando un beso en la naricilla - ¿entonces?

Ella levantó la vista, decidida: - Vámonos a Kinmoku, entonces.

 _You make me_ _  
_ _Feel like_ _  
_ _I'm living a Teenage Dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's runaway_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

En medio de la oscuridad, Serena y Seiya abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a la parte trasera del establecimiento. Una vez ahí, Seiya convocó su poder estelar, transformándose en Sailor Star Fighter.

\- ¿Traes tu broche contigo? – preguntó la pelinegra

\- Siempre lo traigo – respondió la rubia, apretándolo contra su pecho

\- ¿Estás segura de querer ir a Kinmoku? Aún podemos esperar a que me traigan el auto y no sé, viajar a Kyoto, Osaka o qué se yo y salir del país.

\- Fighter – Serena se acercó a ella, poniéndole los dedos en la boca – estoy segura de todo. Vámonos lejos y no miremos atrás.

\- Está bien – la chica soltó un suspiro – como quieras.

Sailor Fighter tomó a Serena entre sus brazos y salió disparada rumbo al espacio exterior.

\- Sujétate bien. No quiero que mi chica se lastime – dijo la pelinegra un tanto divertida al sentir cómo la rubia se aferraba de su cuello

\- ¿Se te olvida que yo poseo alas? – contestó Serena, fuertemente sujeta al cuello de su raptora.

\- No, no se me olvida que eres un hermoso ángel – la guerrera fijó su mirada en los celestes ojos de Serena, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara y su corazón latiera con fuerza.

 _My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now baby I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

Llegaron por fin al espacio, y una vez estuvieron entre la Luna y la Tierra se detuvieron. Serena observaba todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia

\- Nada. Es solo que todo me parece tan… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

\- Es real Fighter, esto es real – Serena la miraba llena de amor.

\- Me siento incómoda – la pelinegra se ruborizó

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que te diga Saori?

\- Prefiero que me digas Seiya…

\- Pero tu…

\- Sí, precisamente por eso me siento incómoda, porque ahorita no soy Seiya y quiero estar de forma masculina para ti.

\- No me importa como luzcas, creo en nuestro amor, creo en nosotros.

Fighter asomó una media sonrisa en su rostro – entonces no miremos atrás y vayamos a Kinmoku cuanto antes, que aunque no te importe mi apariencia, a mi sí.

Ambas chicas siguieron su viaje hasta que entraron a la atmósfera kinmukiana. Una vez ahí, Fighter se transformó automáticamente en Seiya.

\- Así está mejor – dijo, al sentir como su cuerpo era masculino de nuevo

\- Admitiré que me gustas más como Seiya

\- Lo sé Bombón, lo sé – el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo.

 _I might get your heart racing_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight_ _  
_ _Let you put your hands on me_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Serena y Seiya caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron al Castillo de la princesa Kakyuu.

Después de identificarse como guardián de la princesa, se les permitió el acceso al área principal del castillo donde la pelirroja los recibió sorprendida.

\- Seiya, Princesa, qué sorpresa – la chica se acercó a ambos, saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla - ¿qué hacen aquí? Más bien, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Bueno Alteza, digamos que la Princesa de la Luna necesita asilo político –dijo Seiya.

\- Si por supuesto, ¿pero qué está pasando? – Kakyuu abrazó a Serena

\- Escapamos – soltó la rubia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Princesa Kakyuu, yo no era feliz con mi destino, así que decidí cambiarlo y ahora – la muchacha miró a Seiya – estamos aquí huyendo.

\- Bueno, saben que cuentan con mi apoyo – suspiró la chica pelirroja – Tirso.

El mayordomo real apareció en la sala

\- ¿Si, Alteza?

\- Por favor acomoda a la Princesa de la Luna en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

\- Si Señora – el hombre hizo una reverencia.

\- Por favor Princesa Serena, sea bienvenida – Kakyuu hizo un ademán en señal de que la chica siguiera al hombre.

\- Gracias Princesa Kakyuu – la rubia bajó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y siguió al hombre, desapareciendo de la sala.

\- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar – sentenció Kakyuu al pelinegro

\- Si Alteza.

Una vez estuvo instalada, Seiya fue a visitar a Serena a su habitación.

\- Hola Bombón

\- ¡Seiya! – la chica corrió a sus brazos.

\- Veo que aún traes puesta tu ropa terrícola – dijo el chico, mientras ponía sus manos sobre los pantalones entubados de Serena.

\- No quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Kakyuu

\- No es ningún abuso – Seiya se mordió un labio mientras la tomaba en brazos – me quedaré contigo esta noche.

\- Pero Seiya…

\- Shhh – el pelinegro puso un dedo sobre los rosados labios de ella – sigamos con nuestro loco sueño de adolescentes.

Serena solo esbozó una sonrisa, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con los brazos mientras lo besaba tranquilamente, muy lejos de sus perseguidores.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues para los bombones que me pidieron continuación, aquí les dejo este segundo songfic.

Sé que me tardé en subir segunda parte pero me costó bastante trabajo encontrar una canción que fuera adecuada para continuar con Not Gonna Get Us.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios en facebook. No se olviden darle like a mi página, donde encontraran contenido acerca de Sailor Moon y Three Ligths, curiosidades y demás cosillas, además de estar más en contacto conmigo :)

Nos vemos y no se pierdan el miércoles el tercer capítulo de **Cincuenta Sombras de Kou**! Besos estelares :*


End file.
